


Bees on the Nile

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: A Princess, a Dancing Nomad, an Empire. Princess Yang was celebrating her 18th birthday, when a nomad dancer named Blake performed a dance as tribute for the princess. Then everything goes awry when Yang is shot with a poisoned tipped arrow when taking a walk with Blake. Blake wants to find who did this and bring them to justice. Ancient Egypt AU. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.





	1. Nomad Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I will be basing the story at around 1549–1069 BC (aka New Kingdom era) where it was the peaceful years and no I won’t be using Egyptian names for our rwby characters because well that’s just weird…...besides it’s an AU XD also Yang may be slightly OOC in this. And of course, Faunus exist as equals if not revered because they have animal traits like that of the Egyptian gods. Another thing to point out before you read ahead is that everyone in this fic are tan skinned, think of the movie Prince of Egypt by DreamWorks, yeah like that.

It was another hot day in the Egyptian empire as it always was. The ibises flew gracefully in the cloudless sky, the sounds of the city distant from the alabaster stone palace and the chanting of the temple priests walking around the halls a mere hum as they prayed to the god of wisdom, the goddess of protection and the goddesses of fertility for today was a special day for all of Egypt. Today was Princess Yang’s eighteenth birthday. It was known not many women reach the age of eighteen, so Yang herself was incredibly lucky. But then again most normal women didn’t have the best-known physicians in the empire treating them. The major factor of death in women was childbirth and still Yang has yet to marry and bear children.

However, when her mother died after giving birth, her father had married one of his concubines only a year later and bore him child a year after that. The woman was known for her kindness and her stunning silver eyes; she was given to the Pharaoh on his coronation day by one of the noble families. So, there was no issue when the priests asked the family for her dowry on the wedding day. The child in which the pharaoh’s second wife had given him was a girl with the same silver eyes as the mother, her name was Ruby, Yang’s half-sister. While he hoped for a son the pharaoh treated both his daughters well and caringly, the wife treating Yang like her own. Then one day the Pharaoh’s wife had disappeared, he sent out search parties, prayed to all the gods wanting nothing more for his wife’s safe return. Sadly, her body was found floating in the river Nile with her lower half missing, no doubt alligators had eaten away at her corpse. Once they held her burial ceremony the Pharaoh declared that Ruby shall be taking his place once he passes into the afterlife. Despite the minor protests from the priests that his firstborn Yang should be the one to be his heir. But of course, that was many years ago.

Now simply sitting on the steps of her father’s throne Yang listened to him drone on about the empire’s history to her half-sister as being the next morning and evening star. Ruby had to take lessons in ruling an empire every day until their father either decided to hand the crown to Ruby or when he passes away. Yang however, was free to do as she pleased. She would often go around the noble quarters and see if any of the families would be holding any celebrations. But considering today was her birthday she assumed that all the noble families would be too busy buying new jewelry or clothing. Not to mention her father had wanted to speak to her after Ruby’s lesson. So, she waited.

* * *

 “I can’t believe that’s all father wanted to talk to me about” Yang huffed in slight annoyance before chuckling “To pick out a dress for my little sister for tonight’s celebration”

“Well I wasn’t blessed with Hathor’s beauty.” Ruby pouted as she looked at her older sibling.

Yang wasn’t going to argue that point. She had bloomed magnificently, her curvaceous figure made all the men ravenous, the women jealous. Her golden hair some say was a gift of Ra as it shone with a radiance rivaling the sun. Her violet eyes as beautiful as the purple Egyptian lotus that can be found along the banks of the river.

“But your beauty shows through your kindness and fair judgement” Yang complimented “You were given Thoth’s blessing in terms of making everything fair for everyone”

“Thank you Yang” Ruby smiled before taking another white dress from the hands of one of the servants, despite that most were all the same. “what about this one?”

Yang rolled her eyes “It looks the same like the other five dresses we have looked at, what about the red one your mother gave you?”

“Our mother” Ruby corrected, she hated it when Yang did that. Ruby’s mother had treated Yang with the same amount of love as Ruby, yet the older sister always felt like it was just to keep up appearances or out of pity.

“Apologies sister” Yang bowed her head asking for forgiveness.

Ruby panicked having thought she upset her sister quickly embraced her, the young girl’s gold bangles on her wrists jingling slightly. “It’s alright Yang, don’t be upset. Today is your day. I’m the one who should be apologising, I’m sorry”

“All is forgiven” Yang hugged her sister back before pulling away and ruffling her sister’s hair. “Now how about that red dress?”

“Father said that it was specifically for my coronation day” Ruby shuffled from foot to foot “I even asked for his permission to wear it tonight but he still refused”

“I see, alright how about we make a little game in picking out a dress for you?” Yang grinned.

Ruby’s eyes lit up like the moon as she nodded her head excitedly.

“Servants” Yang looked toward the line of females holding the dresses “form a circle around Princess Ruby”

The servants bowed and obeyed the command and surrounded the young princess without a word.

“Now little sister I want you to close your eyes, hold your arm out and point then turn as many times as you like and when you stop whatever dress you are pointing at will be the one you will wear to the banquet this evening” Yang explained to her sister “easy enough?”

“very easy and more fun” Ruby giggled as she did what Yang explained to her and twirled around a few times before coming to a stop. The older of the two took the dress from the servant and dismissed them all so they can attend to their other duties.

“ok sister you can open your eyes now” Yang said.

Ruby opened her eyes and smiled “Thank you for helping me Yang, but what about jewellery?”

“Just wear your scarab beetle ceremonial necklace, gold arm bands and your crown” Yang waved off. “Now just simply put your clothes somewhere so you can change when the time for the celebration arrives. I have to prepare myself now, I will see you later tonight”

“Alright Yang see you later” Ruby smiled “happy birthday”

The blonde passed the dress to Ruby before giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Yang left and decided to see how the preparations were going in the hall where the festivities for her birthday will be taking place. The pleasant aroma of burning incense wafted around the palace, guards making their rounds stood at attention when she walked by. It wasn’t long until Yang had arrived at her destination, upon entering the hall she noticed her father talking with two people clad in black. One of these individuals was a large burly man towering a few feet above her father he wore black robes tied with a purple sash, the other was a woman with cat ears atop her head and very small in comparison to the man next to her. The woman had gold piercing in her cat ears and wore a mixture of black and white robes, to which Yang thought was odd but suited the woman. The princess made her way over, the sound of her footsteps alerting the adults of her presence. All three heads turned, her father smiling and opened her arms wide to her, the other two bowed in respect. Before embracing her father, Yang bowed back to the guests in show of respect.

“Ah my eldest daughter what brings you here” Pharaoh Tai asked. “I was just showing the Belladonna’s the preparations for this evening are on schedule.”

“I actually came by to check the preparations myself father” Yang responded with a smile and giving him a brief hug before diverting her attention to the Belladonna couple “A pleasure to meet you,”

“The pleasure is ours princess” the woman with the cat ears spoke “May the blessings of Bastet protect you always.”

“And to you as well, correct me if I’m wrong but aren’t you the leaders of a nomad tribe who were also the first ones in history to be given governing official roles?”

“That is correct princess” the giant man answered, his voice deep yet sounding extremely wise. “We received a message from your father about your birthday and we wanted to be here for it. It’s not every day a woman as beautiful as yourself reaches the age of eighteen”

“Thank you” Yang said “How long will you be in the city for?”

“We were thinking of staying until the new moon” the man stated with a shrug “it will give our people time to restock on food and water and other necessities, it will also give our daughter some time to experience the city life”

“Daughter?” Yang inquired.

“Yes she is your age and despite our encouragement she refuses every marriage proposal, but by Thoth she is inquisitive. Constantly she reads every scroll she can get her hands on.” The wife smiled “but we have wasted enough time we shall prepare for the evening ahead. Permission to leave great pharaoh?”

“You have my leave to go” Pharaoh Tai spoke with a wave of his hand. The Belladonnas bowed and left, once they were out of sight Pharaoh Tai looked at his daughter “You may not know this Yang but that man, Ghira his name is, saved me from drowning in the river when I was still a Prince. Him and his wife, Kali, were collecting water by the banks. the currents were strong that day. I owe him my life”

“That was very noble of him” Yang said admirably as she walked with her father looking around the hall and noticing everything is coming together. White sheets of cloth hung from the roof. Goblets and enormous bowls of Nedjem were evenly placed around the room. Yang knew the food will be served later.

“Yes it was then my father appointed him as a governing official, yet allowing him to stay with his tribe. It’s one of the many reasons why we have such a large empire to this very day,” pharaoh Tai explained.

“This sounds like a lesson for Ruby,” Yang chuckled.

“Are you upset by my decision of appointing Ruby to take the throne?” he asked, even though he was a ruler he was also a father and cared deeply for his daughter’s happiness.

“What? No,” Yang laughed “Ruby will make a fine Pharaoh, far better than I.”

“Yang…” her father spoke with sadness “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course father, it’s alright,” Yang hugged him again “And I love you too, may I go? I have to get ready for the night.”

“You have my leave to go, see you tonight.”

“See you at the celebration father,” Yang bowed and left before returning to her chambers to prep herself for the night ahead.

* * *

 The celebration was well underway, many of the noble families, some with and some without animal traits had come to celebrate Yang’s birthday. Yang and Ruby sat on their thrones which were placed on either side of their fathers at the back of the room, these thrones specifically made for celebrations such as these. One by one with the permission of the pharaoh they came up to Yang, presenting gifts and their congratulations and praises. Yang smiled and thanked them all, telling them to enjoy the night while it was still young. When the last of the noble families gave her their gifts to her, the princess breathed a heavy sigh. Ruby looked to her sibling.

“Enjoying the night sister?” Ruby asked over the din of the crowds and music “The dress you picked for yourself looks beautiful on you.”

The dress Yang was wearing was a simple strapless dress with two slits up on either side of her legs. Along with the dress the blonde-haired princess had a train made of light see-through material that were attached to the back of her ceremonial necklace and her gold bangles. She also wore a tiara in the shape of a cobra with eyes made of lapis lazuli.

However as lively as the celebration was Yang couldn’t seem to enjoy it. In fact, she found it to be rather dull.

“Not really, little sister,” Yang sighed “it’s a little dull compared to the other parties we’ve had.”

Ruby frowned a little, her sister not enjoying her own celebration seemed wrong.

“Well you haven’t had any Nedjem yet, that’s probably why,” Ruby clapped her hands and within minutes a servant was at Ruby’s side. The young princess asked for two goblets of Nedjem to which the servant bowed and retrieved the refreshments. Once the servant returned Ruby took both cups and handed one to Yang.

“Drink.”

Yang merely sipped her goblet before setting it aside, earning another frown from her little sister.

“What’s the matter Yang? You’re never usually like this” Ruby’s brows furrowed before concern spread across her features “Are… Are you ill?

“What? No, I’m not ill,” Yang chuckled half-heartedly “It’s just that…...Ruby I’m eighteen years’ old most of my life is already over.”

Ah so that was the issue.

“Yang, most of your life isn’t over. If anything, its only just beginning.” Ruby tried to cheer Yang up, if only slightly. Their father came up to them smiling but he saw Yang’s bored, yet sad expression.

“Yang come now smile,” he encouraged “This is your celebration after all.”

Yang forced a smile for her father, hoping that he wouldn’t pry to ask what was wrong.

“There’s that smile,” he cupped his daughter’s cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Now there is a guest who wishes to perform a dance for you.”

This piqued the blonde’s interest, raising an eyebrow Yang asked a silent question

_Do I know this person?_

Her father chuckled before facing the crowd. “My dear guests please make some space in the centre of the room!”

The guests did as the pharaoh demanded and shuffled to the sides of the room. Yang noticed the Belladonna couple from earlier stepped forward in the empty space and bowed, the princess could just see another person step behind them after they righted themselves but could only see their pointed cat ears atop their head.

“Princess, we wish to congratulate you on reaching the age of eighteen” the burly man announced so the whole room could hear him, not that he needed too as for everyone was dead silent. “And for your delectation and delight, we offer you our tribute to your celebration. A dance performed by none other than our daughter.”

With a click of his fingers music began to play and him and his wife stepped away to reveal what Yang was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Long Black hair like a curtain of night sky topped with cat ears, mysterious golden eyes glistened like the water on a cloudless sunset. The girl wore a dress like Yang’s only in black with gold thread. The princess didn’t dare blink in case who she was seeing was a mere illusion.

The woman produced a purple sash from her cleavage, earning a few wide-eyed stares from men and women alike. Knowing that the girl had everyone’s attention she began her dance; it was slow at first with a few twirls and using the sash as a prop. Yang was enchanted by the grace of the woman, every movement flowed along with the music. Soon the music beat faster and the dancer changed her slow movements to match the music, only now she added various back bends and flips. It was a dance in which the likes Yang has never seen and she was enjoying it, a genuine smile reached from ear to ear. The woman looked in Yang’s direction and danced and twirled toward her. The princess swallowed thickly as the black-haired beauty came closer. Everyone in the room gasped as she came up to the thrones of the royal family without seeking the permission of the pharaoh, suddenly she sat in Yang’s lap wrapping the sash behind the princess’s neck before tugging her close. The blonde could feel her face heat up, the scent of the golden eyed girl overloading her sense of smell, Susinum as far as Yang could tell.

The dancer chuckled, a sound that sent the princess’s heart aflutter and would want to hear repeatedly. As quickly as she came the black-haired dancer got off Yang’s lap and went back to the empty space in the middle of the room, leaving the sash around the princess’s shoulders.

Yang’s mouth hung agape in utter surprise. Ruby was giggling at her sister’s expression and their father was smiling happily.

The girl danced away until the music stopped where she ended her performance with a bow to the royal family. Yang jumped out of her throne and was the first one to applaud the dancer, it wasn’t long before everyone else clapped and cheered. The woman smiled and made her way back into the crowd to find her parents.

Yang sat back down and pulled the sash off her shoulders, the fabric was soft and transparent, as she looked at it she couldn’t help but recall the moment their faces came close together. The golden eyes staring into her very soul, that small chuckle was music to her ears. She was taken out of her trance by the call of her name.

“Huh? I’m sorry but did you say something?” Yang asked confusedly.

Ruby gave her sister a knowing grin “Finally she hears me. I said, dear sister, is that you should return the sash to her and by all the gods talk to her for a little bit.”

“N-no I can’t.” Yang stammered which was completely unlike her.

“I agree,” her father said “You should try and be friends. Not only would it be good for you but it would help strengthen the ties between the nomad tribes.”

“Father!” Ruby frowned angrily “Yang should just try and be friends for her own sake not the kingdoms.”

“I was merely stating” he laughed “But yes Yang, go talk to her.”

Yang looked at her father with a quirked brow.

“Now.” he said firmly.

“Yes father.” Yang sighed and got up and walked down the three steps of the royal platform. She searched the crowd hoping to find the burly man who she soon spotted at the far end of the hall. Yang made her way through the crowd although most of them moved out of her way so getting to her destination was a lot easier. The princess approached the group of three as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Oh princess, good evening” the woman yang met earlier bowed “Are you enjoying your celebration”

“Yes, however I only began to enjoy it when your daughter danced” Yang looked at the girl who danced for her, who in turn was looking back with a curious expression. The cat ears atop her head flicked around from the noise around them.

The black-haired girl bowed to Yang “I am honoured by your praise, your highness”

“If I may. Can I ask your name?” the blonde asked.

“It’s Blake, Blake Belladonna” Blake stayed bowed.

“Well, Blake” Yang smiled and handed out the purple sash to her “I came to return this to you, for it belongs to you does it not?”

Blake stood straight once again and gave a smile of her own small as it was. “Please Princess, keep it.”

Yang tilted her head “Are you sure?”

“Please I insist” the dancer smiled. “Consider it a gift from me personally”

“Thank you so much” Yang tied the purple cloth around her waist and bowed slightly causing Blake’s parents to gasp and the girl’s eyes to widen in slight panic, for it was never heard of for a royal member to bow to a commoner. Before any of the family could say anything stood back up and beamed.

“Blake could you indulge me by keeping me company for a while?” Yang asked “Of course I have to speak with my father about something first though”

Blake looked back to her parents for she was unsure. Her parents smiled and nodded their approval.

“Of course princess” Blake turned her head back to the blonde and nodded “I shall be waiting here”

Yang gave a little jump of excitement and headed back to where her father and sister were. Of course, the Pharaoh and his youngest daughter had been watching from afar and they couldn’t help but feel happy for Yang.

“Father, father!” Yang called excitedly “Father may I ask a favour of you?”

“Depends on the favour” He chuckled at his eldest daughter’s mirth.

“Can you try and get Blake’s family to stay in the palace for one night”

“That may be difficult for they have a tribe to look after but we shall see.”

“ok father Blake and I will be in the palace gardens.”

“Take one of the guards with you.”

Yang rolled her eyes “Yes father.”

* * *

In the pleasure gardens, there were various flowers in large pots. Palm trees lined the large rectangular pond that held colourful fish, who swam lazily underneath the floating pads of the white lotus. Sconces lined the pillars providing a warm light. The only noise was the distant sound of celebration and the clacking of footsteps against the stone floor. It was peaceful.

“Was the soldier really necessary?” Blake asked as she looked over her shoulder at the jackal Faunus soldier behind them as they walked around the pleasure gardens. To Blake something seemed off about him, he looked…nervous.

 “Father is protective of me” Yang shrugged “But not as protective as he is of Ruby”

“Why is that?” Blake gave Yang and inquisitive glance.

“Ruby will be taking his place when he passes into the next world” Yang stated as she looked up at the night sky. Blake’s brows knitted together in confusion.

“But you’re his first born isn’t it your birthright to take his place” Blake may have been born outside the cities. But she knew how the monarchy system worked.

“Father decreed it, he is Pharaoh after all” Yang all but smiled “Besides I would hate to be Pharaoh. There isn’t much freedom in it. Not to mention assassination attempts.”

“Has that happened before?” Blake inquired fairly interested in any events Yang may know of that she still needed to learn.

“In the past, yes” Yang confirmed “Mainly during the tenth Dynasty, I think it was because the empire wasn’t unified like it is today.”

“I’m thankful to have been born in such a peaceful time” Blake hummed happily, her ears flicking in the gentle breeze.

“So, Blake where did you learn to dance like that? I haven’t seen any dance like it before” Yang asked clasping her hands behind her back as she waited the black-haired girl’s answer.

Blake opened her mouth to speak when she caught a glimpse of a shadow from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head in the direction where she saw the shadow but no one was there. The dancer looked behind her to see if the soldier was still behind them, but he wasn’t. Immediately Blake had an extremely bad feeling. Grabbing onto Yang’s arm she stopped the princess from walking any further. The blonde looked at Blake questioningly

“What’s the matter?” Yang frowned, her brows knitting together.

“You mean to tell me you didn’t notice that your guard has left us” Blake whispered.

Yang raised an eyebrow before looking behind her realising Blake was right.

“Princess we should head back” Blake was on high alert now, her ears twitching at every sound.

Yang nodded, the duo’s steps hastened with the sense of danger hanging over them like a shroud. Blake still kept her hand around Yang’s arm even though if she were caught touching the princess she would be imprisoned or if the Pharaoh was merciful she will just be made to work until he decided she had served enough. The Faunus looked over her shoulder to see if there was in fact someone around this time she did see someone, a man with antelope horns holding up a bow with a knocked arrow. Before Blake could do anything to move the princess out of the way the antelope faunus released the arrow piercing through Yang’s left shoulder. An ear-piercing scream emanated from the princess’s lips as she collapsed to her knees and clutching her shoulder as she continued to scream and whither in pain.

The horned man grinned wickedly “The cinders of the old empire will become flames once more”

Then he threw an object to the ground which exploded into smoke. A few seconds later four guards came rushing to the two women. One of them pointed his spear at Blake his shield up, another guarded Yang to protect her from the danger that may still be lurking, the other two went to the cloud of smoke and started to jab their spears into it to see if there was anyone there.

“What happened?!” the guard pointing his spear at Blake demanded.

“Someone shot an arrow at the princess are you blind?” Blake hissed “the guard that was escorting the princess and I vanished and we decided to head back to the celebration, the next thing I see was a man with antelope horns with a bow pointed straight at the princess and before I could do anything he released the arrow”

“Liar!” the guard growled. Blake only noticed his crocodile tail “you did this to the princess and I shall see to it that the pharaoh puts an end to your life”

“n-no” a weak voice spoke

“Princess?!” the guard standing over her knelt. A human guard “please princess you are wounded and in need of healing save your strength”

“Blake…Didn’t do this…to me” Yang wheezed “the escort guard…. the jackal Faunus. He disappeared. Blake…is telling the…. truth”

Yang then collapsed into unconsciousness.

“Get her to the healers now!” the crocodile guard shouted, the human guard picked Yang up and made haste to the healer’s chambers. The guard turned back to Blake “As for you, you have a lot of explaining to do to the pharaoh”

“I understand” Blake nodded.

“You two, tell the pharaoh that the princess has been hurt and is in the healing chambers”

“Right away sir” the two guards stood at attention before they ran past him and Blake.

“The princess said you didn’t do it and the princess never lies, I will escort you to the healing chamber, come.” He lowered his spear and gestured Blake to follow him.

“of course,” Blake gave a small nod and followed the crocodile Faunus.

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx again. Wow never thought I would get this chapter done ever. And two chapters in one day I’m doing well. I did a fair bit of research on ancient Egypt and it turns out that ancient Egyptians called Female Rulers Pharaohs too which is really cool as if gender actually didn’t matter it s awesome.**

**this is xXIyra16Xx signing out**


	2. Watch, Pray, Live

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW THE POISON THAT IS KILLING MY DAUGHTER!”

As Blake neared the healing chamber she could hear the furious voice of the Pharaoh, a hushed voice trying to calm him down, a third voice was describing something which Blake didn’t catch.

 _Poison!_ Blake panicked. Now worried for the princess the feline Faunus hoped that the poison was a slow one but she realised that the arrow had gone through the princess’s left shoulder meaning she may not have long to live. The crocodile guard hastened his pace for he too heard that the princess’s life was in peril. Both the guard and Blake entered the chamber and there on a bed was Princess Yang her complexion now as pale as the moonlight, her breathing was shallow and sweat beaded her forehead. Linen bandages have been wrapped around the blonde girl’s left shoulder, however blood seemed to have seeped through. The mere sight of the princess made the cat Faunus’s stomach twist itself into a knot. The healer, a human male with a shaved head was frantically trying to figure out what poison was ailing Yang’s body as he assessed the arrow tip that he extracted from her body. Ruby was holding her sister’s hand as a few tears trailed down her cheeks sobbing to herself that everything will be all right.

“My lord Pharaoh” the crocodile Faunus knelt before Pharaoh Tai “I have brought a witness that was with the Princess”

The Egyptian ruler turned a scowl etched in his features and his blue eyes aflame with rage.

“You!” He pointed a finger at Blake “Explain to me why is it that my daughter was injured in your presence!?”

“The guard that was escorting us in the pleasure gardens abandoned us your majesty” Blake too knelt before him “I can attest that the princess will also say the same, a man with antelope horns had fired the arrow and he said something before he vanished in a cloud of smoke”

“What did he say?” he growled before raising his voice to a shout “TELL ME!”

“He said ‘the cinders of the old empire will become flames once more’” Blake didn’t hesitate with her answer for if she did the pharaoh would have put her to death on suspicion against the royal family. She noticed the Pharaoh’s eyes had widened in shock but what was the most prominent emotion was fear.

“It can’t be…” he muttered “I had her beheaded in the street everyone saw her die.”

“My Pharaoh, does the healer know what she was poisoned with?” Blake asked slowly, taking caution into not sparking the ruler’s ire.

Pharaoh Tai shook his head “No and time is not on our side, I just pray that the gods are merciful and that my daughter will make it.”

“I am sorry mighty Pharaoh” Blake sniffed sadly only to blink in confusion a second later. She sniffed again an odour familiar to her invaded her sense of smell. Her eyes landed on the arrow tip the healer was looking at. “Excuse me my pharaoh but may I see the arrow tip?”

“Why?” he eyed the cat Faunus suspiciously.

“I can smell something familiar from it” Blake responded truthfully.

“Healer, let young lady belladonna examine the arrow tip” the pharaoh ordered

“O-of course your majesty” the healer squeaked as he quickly paced to Blake and showed her the arrow. Golden eyes looked over the object, the tip was coated in red with a mix of black a single brow raised in curiosity.

“May I hold it?” Blake asked the healer, who looked at the pharaoh in a silent question as to whether it was ok. The Egyptian ruler nodded to the healer who then handed Blake the arrow tip. Now holding the item close to her face Blake sniffed the arrow tip, the scent of blood weak against the stronger familiar aroma she smelled before. Looking between the healer and the Pharaoh then looking back at the bronze arrow tip Blake licked it causing their eyes to almost bulge out their skulls.

The nomad could mildly taste the metallic from the blood but the foreign black liquid that was coated along with it was finally made clear to her.

“I know what is ailing the princess,” Blake said “It’s a liquid that is harmless to us Faunus but poisonous to humans. As luck, would have it I know how to cure a human who has come to contact with Qetesh’s nectar”

“Qetesh’s Nectar?” Pharaoh Tai was confused before asking his head “You can explain what this liquid is while you heal my daughter.”

“To humans its known as Anubis’s Elixir” Blake explained as she got up and went over to the herb table the healer “The liquid was made by Faunuses for only them to use because it helped with sexual pleasure and fertility back in the first dynasty”

Grabbing the few herbs she knew that would help with cleansing the wound she put them in a mortar and ground them with the pestle, adding a bit of water so it became a paste of sorts.

“Humans had caught word of the medicine and some had visited the tribes to see if it would have the same effects, but it didn’t. Considering we did not know at first that it was deadly to humans the first ones to have tried it died, though it was a very slow and we tried many existing remedies” Blake told before directed her attention to the healer. “Do you have any leeches, the wound needs to be leached on both sides to get rid of the bad blood”

The bald healer nodded and came over to the table and handed a clay jar filled with slowly wriggling black slug like creatures to Blake who picked two of them by their middle so they did not latch onto her and went over to the princess. Ruby looked up at the cat Faunus her silver eyes scared.

“Will my sister be ok?” she questioned

“I am not sure she was pierced in the shoulder closest to her heart” Blake sighed “But I will do my best to heal her, but may I ask you to assist me into sitting her up so I can unwrap her bandages and attach the leeches?”

The youngest princess nodded and wrapped one arm gently around her sister’s shoulders and slowly lifted Yang up. The older girl groaned in protest which ended up in a coughing fit making her wince in pain. Blake started to unwrap the bandages carefully before she attached the leeches on the wound on both sides of her shoulder.

“I am praying to the gods the leeches will suck out the poison” Blake said, “They’ll drop off on their own but the wound will continue to bleed, so I will need a needle and thread if the wound is to heal properly”

The healer went to search for needle and thread and Blake went back to the herb table and continued to make her paste in the mortar. “After the first deaths, the word had spread about Qetesh’s nectar, many humans avoided us and it made trading hard. Until Pharaoh Djet of the first dynasty, who was a dog Faunus was having trouble bearing an heir. He knew that only the nomad tribes made the nectar considering that faunuses that were living in the city could not purchase any or else humans would beat them. But Djet ordered a group of twelve men to escort one of the tribe’s healers back to the city. Once the healer made the concoction and gave it to Pharaoh Djet, his highness bed his wife the same night. Morning came and his wife told him that she was pregnant, the Pharaoh was so happy he had made a festival that was many days long, I believe it was called the festival of Bes, the people rejoiced and humans were more knowledgeable that only Faunuses could drink the nectar. Many moons later a healthy baby boy was born.”

Pharaoh Tai nodded “I was told that same tale when I was a child.”

Blake looked at the blonde-haired princess who was being supported by her sister and saw the leeches were not far off from dropping. The palace healer came back and told Blake that he had found some needle and thread for her to use and that if she needed any assistance. Blake reassured the man that she would be fine.

“My lord Pharaoh, allow me to find the guard who abandoned the princess” the crocodile spoke up. Blake jumped having thought he was dismissed.

“Lady belladonna, who was the guard that escorted you and my daughter” Tai asked.

“He was a Jackal Faunus, if his ears were anything to go by. I think he also had a small scar just above his right eyebrow” Blake described to the guard as she went over to Yang’s side keeping an eye on the leeches.

“Find him and bring him to me” the Pharaoh demanded “I want to see the fear in that miserable worm’s eyes as he faces my anger”

“Yes, my Pharaoh” the crocodile Faunus bowed before marching off.

A few minutes went by until the leeches detached themselves from the princess’s shoulder. Blake made haste in stitching the wound up as neatly as she could but what worried her was the lack of reaction from Yang. There were no hisses of pain every time she inserted the needle there wasn’t even a groan. However, the princess was still breathing which Blake took as a good sign for the moment. Going back to the table she grabbed the mortar filled with her paste and went back to apply it on top of the stitches, once she finished she wrapped Yang’s shoulder in fresh linen bandages.

“Now she just needs rest and vigilance” Blake said as she laid the princess down. “But it would not hurt to Pray to Isis and Sekhmet.”

“Can you stay and watch her?” Pharaoh Tai requested. “You have helped my daughter and I would feel more at ease if her saviour would continue to watch over her.”

“What of my parents?” Blake replied “Won’t they worry that I won’t be returning to the tribe with them?”

“I will talk to your parents personally, I will have a guard bring them here before they leave the palace” the ruler smiled a little.

“Thank you my lord Pharaoh” Blake dipped her head in thanks.

“I will be staying with Yang, father” princess Ruby piped up “Just so I can watch over her if lady Belladonna needs rest at any time.”

“Then I will have guards posted at every entry way and inside the chamber” he walked over and kissed Ruby on the crown of her head, “If you need anything remember we have servants around and guards to follow your orders, good night my daughter”

“Night father” Ruby lowered her head a little.

The ruler left the chamber and now the only sounds were the flicking of flames on the sconces, the breathing of the unconscious princess and the patter of feet of the palace’s healer. Blake observed the youngest princess and took note to how different she looked compared to her elder sister, short brunette hair, and silver eyes. The cat Faunus wondered why the pharaoh would go against tradition and make his youngest the hair to the throne. But a more concerning question plagued her mind.

 _Why would an assassin go for the eldest princess that wasn’t even the heir?_ Blake wondered, _it doesn’t make sense…._

“Something on your mind?” Ruby asked

“What makes you think that your highness?” Blake tilted her head.

Ruby pointed at the top of her head with her finger “Your ears are flat.”

Blake flicked her ears straight “Apologies princess Ruby I was merely pondering on a question.”

“What question would that be?” Ruby said as she looked at her elder sister and began stroking her hair.

“I am wondering why an assassin would go after your sister…” Blake’s brow furrowed “Even though she is not the heir to the throne.”

“Indeed, that is rather confusing. Hopefully answers will be given when the guard that was escorting you confesses” Ruby smiled a little. “How did you come to know of my name?”

“Your sister” Blake nodded to the blonde girl on the bed. “It’s amusing how she told me your name but didn’t tell me hers.”

“Of course, my sister forgot to introduce herself, she is forgetful at times” the young princess giggled. “Her name is Yang”

“Yang…” Blake repeated the name rolling off her tongue with ease. “It suits her.”

The conversation ended there and both girls took turns in watching over the blonde princess. Blake insisted she watch over Yang first while Ruby slept first. The younger princess nodded and snuggled next to Yang, considering it was the only bed in the chamber. With a sigh the cat Faunus found herself bored but it did not last long for she found the hieroglyphs on the walls intrigued her and what stories they would tell.

* * *

  _Throb. Throb. Throb._

That constant painful rhythm in her left shoulder never seemed to end but what made it unbearable was the burning. Yang groaned in protest of the pain, but the next thing she felt was a cool substance being smeared over the burning area on her left shoulder. She remembered almost everything that had happened last night, the assassin, the arrow piercing her flesh and the struggle to stay awake. Yang assumed that she had been taken to the healing chamber hence the salve being rubbed on her shoulder

 _The healer sure knows how to fix any ailment._ Yang sighed internally, with a little bit of effort she peeked one eye open however her vision was slightly blurry. _Huh since when did our healer black hair and cat ears? They’re..._

“Cute…” Yang said the last part aloud.

A chuckle came from the blurry figure, a feminine chuckle and Yang knew that the palace healer was male.

“Why thank you, your highness” the figure said. “Though your beauty far surpasses mine”

Yang knew that voice blinking her vision cleared and there leaning over her was Blake the cat Faunus who danced for her on the night of her birthday. Yang now noticed how beautiful the other girl was. Sure, she noticed last night but in the light of the morning sun, it was another experience. Getting up slowly Yang got the chance to look over the dancer. Her black hair was naturally wavy like the dunes of the desert, it looked impeccably soft and had a shine that matched the stars. The tan skin void of any blemishes or scars, her golden eyes seemed to glint in the sunlight as if her eyes were made from the purest of gold.

“By Hathor you are beautiful” Yang mumbled, causing the cat Faunus to blush heavily and look away slightly, her adorable cat ears flicking nervously.

“YANG!” a cheerful voice cried out “You’re awake! Oh, thank the gods you’re ok!”

Not a few seconds later Yang got almost tackled back on the bed.

“Ow, ow, ow, Ruby!” Yang yelped.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Yang forgive me” Ruby stepped back “I was just so happy to see that you awoke, we weren’t sure you would make it through the night.”

“Well an arrow did almost hit my heart but it would take more than that to take me down” Yang grinned triumphantly.

“The arrow tip was poisoned though your highness” Blake pointed out “It was coated in a liquid that is harmless to Faunuses but deadly to humans, your palace healer didn’t even know what was ailing you. As luck, would have it the arrow went through your shoulder along with most of the nectar sticking to the tip. I believe that you only had a small amount enter your body.”

Yang’s brows came together in a frown and looked to her little sister for confirmation, to her shock she nodded affirming Blake’s statement. The eldest princess looked at Blake. “I’m guessing that you saved me then?”

“I did what I could your highness” Blake lowered her head. “You may need leeching therapy to ensure all the poison has left your body.”

“No, no leeches, they are horrible creatures” Yang shuffled away “No leeches!”

Blake looked at Yang in confusion, not fully understanding why she seemed a little scared at the mere mention of leeches. She looked to Ruby to give her some idea of what has her sister so terrified of harmless slugs.

“Yang’s afraid of bugs” Ruby simply shrugged “Always has been as long as I can remember.”

Blake merely blinked a few times before a small chuckle escaped her lips which then grew into full hysterical laughter. Yang found herself smiling at the sound and stored the image of the laughing Faunus into her mind, much to her dismay Blake had ceased her laughter, her eyes widening as she realised she was laughing at one of the royal princesses and quickly kneeled.

“Forgive me your highness for laughing at your misfortune. I did not mean to insult you” Blake formally apologised her head looking down at the white stone floor.

“Blake please get up I will not have my saviour kneel down before me for doing nothing wrong” Yang went to stand only to get a little light headed and began to sway.

Ruby caught her older sister by the shoulders “Yang you shouldn’t be standing, not yet. Just rest some more”

After coaxing her sister back on the bed the heir to the Egyptian throne looked at Blake who was still kneeling “Lady Blake a princess asked you to stand…refusing to do so would be an insult.”

“Forgive me” Blake stood up slowly still looking at the ground.

“There isn’t anything to forgive” Yang said kindly with a firm undertone. “Blake….”

The Faunus looked up, gold irises met lilac. Soft, warm and kind.

“Yes princess?” Blake hesitantly asked.

“I owe you my life Blake. If there is anything you desire, simply ask and I will see it done” Yang grinned at the Faunus.

“If anything comes to mind I will let you know” Blake bowed her head a little to show her appreciation.

It wasn’t long until the crocodile Faunus guard that had escorted Blake last night entered the chamber, behind him was the Pharaoh. Blake could easily see that the ruler had not slept well or if at all as dark circles rimmed his eyes, the vibrant deep blue having dulled overnight, however upon seeing his eldest daughter awake brought life back into them as the relief lifted the terrible thoughts of his daughter dying were lifted from his mind. Without any hesitation or regard for regal decency he ran up to his daughter and hugged her with such tenderness and love Blake almost shed a tear at the sight.

“Oh, my daughter, my sweet beautiful daughter” pharaoh Tai murmured “I prayed all night for you”

“Thank you, father,” Yang sighed and put her good arm around him “I owe my life to Blake”

“And I will see to it that she is rewarded” he assured her. “But it will have to come later, I need both of you to come with me, for I have every Jackal Faunus soldier standing in the throne room.”

“Permission to speak my lord pharaoh?” Blake bowed before him. The king of all Egypt gestured for her to continue “But her highness needs more rest, the leeches took much blood out of her and I am not sure all the poison has left her body. If she moves she will become lightheaded and nauseous.”

“lady Blake is right father” Ruby spoke up “Yang almost collapsed earlier from just trying to stand up”

“You all should stop worrying, I just need some food and I’ll be fine” Yang rolled her eyes at everyone in the room “I’ll live.”

* * *

  **Author’s Note:**

**Continuing from my rant at the beginning:**

**Okie doke, now just letting you all know I am now on AO3 (which I’m sure most of you know as Archive Online) and I find that many users on there are kind with their comments. There was even a comment where a reader said he was nit-picky with grammar and structure but didn’t care as long as he enjoyed the story and was able to read it without any issues. So, I think AO3 will get updated before FFN. I am sorry but some people who review my stories need to understand that I don’t care or want to be assessed as if I was back in high school. As long as you can at least read it that’s good enough for me. I am not taking this out on all of my reviewers just a few who want things to be perfect.**

**fanfics will be updated in this order:**

**Operation Family Bonds**

**The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger**

**Silver Wolf**

**Bees on the Nile**

**Another announcement I have RWBY: Grimm Eclipse on ps4 so if you want to add me my PSN/Username is the one I have here on FFN and AO3, just let me know who you are and what stories you followed/faved so I know that you aren’t just some random person just hoping to find a good time.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	3. Good and Bad Things about Being a Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> firstly i want to say i am sorry for not updating at all in the past month but i recently got scammed by a company that used Ransomeware on my laptop. so i had to change everything from Bank accounts to my mobile number. It also meant i had to make a new email account so i can transfer my microsoft word from my old email to the new one and that took forever. 
> 
> Now i'm back....sort of.....kinda been playing overwatch a fair bit lately as it is the games 1st anniversary and there's special skins, emotes, and sprays for the event. if any of you play overwatch best get on it.
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as shitty as it may be.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence in the throne room of the palace was unbearable for Blake despite that she was a quiet person by nature. But this was just too much even for her. The feline faunus stood next to Yang who sat on the left side of her father, while Ruby sat on the right. Standing before the royal family, was the jackal faunus who had the scar above his right brow. Blake could see him standing there oddly calmly as other guards stood behind him, cutting off any means of escape.

“Do you know why you are standing before me?” Pharaoh Tai rhetorically asked. The soldier remained silent. “You committed treason last night against the royal family by abandoning your post.”

The man just stood there unanswering, the corner of his lips twitched.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Pharaoh Tai questioned.

The soldier remained silent, except for the occasional flick of his ears.

“Your are sentenced to death by beheading” the ruler declared “Take him away.”

Two guards grabbed the man by the arms and proceeded to drag him away. The strangest thing was he wasn’t kicking and screaming or begging for mercy instead Blake could have sworn she saw him grinning a calm yet evil smirk. Her black ears went flat against her skull a low growl rising from her throat. Yang, hearing the growl looked at her and cocked her head to the side.

“You alright lady Blake?” she asked the raven haired faunus.

“Not entirely sure your highness.” Blake confessed “That man was smiling as he was being dragged off. As if something else is going to happen.”

Yang paled. The mere thought of someone coming to kill her again was terrifying. Blake could see the fear in the lilac irises and decided that she didn’t like it. Going down onto one knee the cat faunus made a promise.

“Worry not, princess” Blake began “From this day I will stay by your side as your personal guard. It may look like a mere woman who knows nothing about fighting, but my father has taught me himself on how to fight. I offer my life to you.”

Yang was taken aback by Blake’s speech, as was her father and sister and everyone else present.

“Blake, please there is no need for you to risk your life for me for I have done nothing to make you do so” Yang stated.

“No, but it's what I want to do,” Blake said firmly, it was obvious that there was no room for argument. “In fact, this is what I want as my reward for saving you.”

“If that is what you wish.” Yang smiled slightly not entirely comfortable with the idea of Blake being her personal guard.

Blake stood back up and directed her attention to Yang’s father.

“Permission to speak to you, your majesty” Blake looked around. “Privately if possible, your daughters may stay, however.”

Pharaoh Tai raised a brow and looked at the guards around the room and waved them off. The soldiers marched out of the throne room leaving the four alone.

“You may speak” Tai gestured for Blake to say what she needs to say.

“Your majesty, I don’t think it’s safe for Princess Yang to be here any longer.” Blake boldly expressed.

“What do you mean?” he asked, “Do you fear there will be another attack against her?”

Blake nodded “Yes, I know not who wishes to see the eldest princess’s demise. However, it makes no sense as to why they would target a princess who is not the heir to the throne. If they wished, they would have chosen to kill Princess Ruby first as she is the one chosen to continue your line.”

The Egyptian king’s brows furrowed in contemplation and pondering over Blake’s words. “You are right that it makes no sense for the culprit to target Yang instead of Ruby and this city is large and has many people that could be that person.”

“You said you had executed someone in front of the public,” Blake said “May I know who that was you were referring to?”

“Her name was Cinder” Tai growled, “She was a part of a cult that worshipped a deity they believe was a part of the ones we worship to this day. But there are no texts in regards to this deity.”

“The name of this deity?” Blake questioned.

“Salem she called it,” the ruler said, “I even remember the day a small army of her followers tried to ransack the city. The screams of innocent people still haunt me in my dreams.”

“I remember hearing of that battle,” Blake said. “Tragic.”

“Indeed.” Tai nodded in agreement. “So what shall we do to protect my daughter?”

“I have an idea my lord pharaoh.” Blake smiled “Princess Yang can travel with me, my family and the tribe. It will limit any suspicious persons to a mere few.”

“The only people I trust are your parents,” Tai said, “How do I know that anyone else in your tribe might not be the assassin?”

“Why do you think I declared to be Princess Yang’s personal bodyguard?” Blake responded, “If anyone in my tribe tries to hurt me my father will tie them to a post and leave them behind when we continue to move.”

The pharaoh rested his head on his hand as he thought of Blake’s proposal. Ruby who had stayed silent chose to speak up.

“No, Yang will not be leaving!” Ruby shot up her hands clenched it at her sides. “We’ll just increase the guards!”

“Ruby,” Yang spoke up “Blake’s only making a suggestion for father to think about, but once he makes his decision we can’t do anything to change that.”

“You can’t leave” Ruby cried tears already streaming down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling. Yang got up from her seat and went to comfort her little sister by pulling her into a hug. It was then Ruby cried her heart out, clutching to her sister’s dress as her wails echoed around the throne room. Her body shook from the sobs and Yang stroked through her brown locks soothingly.

Blake could see the hurt on the youngest princess’s face as well as the sadness on their father’s features.

“I’m sorry” Blake muttered, “I was merely providing a possible solution to the problem.”

“All is forgiven.” Tai sighed. “But I must think about this more. Yang, Ruby.”

The sisters looked to their father.

“You may go but stay within the palace.”

Yang and Ruby nodded then proceeded to leave. Blake looked at the pharaoh with a slight tilt of her head. The Egyptian ruler waved his hand telling her to go as well, with a bow, the cat faunus followed the sisters and stayed close to Yang’s side.

 

* * *

 The three girls were now in Yang’s chambers. The sisters sat on the blonde’s bed braiding each other’s hair while Blake read the hieroglyphs on the walls. As large as the palace was, being told to stay within its parameters restricted the sisters their freedom to go out and greet the citizens and explore the vast city. However, the girls understood their father’s reasoning. Someone was after Yang and remaining in the palace meant that she would be safer, somewhat.

Blake continued to read the hieroglyphs on the walls most of them described certain points in Yang’s life, like learning how to walk or when she lost her first baby tooth. There were portraits of the sisters playing etched into the surface of the stone wall. _Although, whoever carved their portraits in the stonework didn’t give Yang’s hair much thought._ Blake frowned inwardly before looking over to the older princess she knew that she has never met anyone, faunus or human, who had such beautiful coloured hair. The way it shone in the light reminded Blake of soft sunbeams that shone through her family tent from the rising sun.

Feeling a gaze upon her Yang looked in Blake’s direction.

“Everything alright lady Blake?” Yang asked.

The question broke Blake out of her trance and shook her head slightly “Yes your highness I was merely admiring the colour of your hair and how the portrait amongst the writing hardly depicts all of its beauty.”

Yang blushed, she had heard many times from many people how they adored the colour of her hair and how beautiful it was, that they too wished to have been blessed like her. However, Yang could not help the growing warmth spreading throughout her body as Blake uttered the compliment.

“Thank you,” Yang smiled at Blake. “If I may, can I call you by your name?”

“If it pleases you, your highness.” The feline faunus answered with a slight dip of her head.

“Wonderful, now Blake, come sit with us.” Yang beckoned her over, patting the spot near her.

“Forgive me, but, why?” Blake gave the princess a curious look.

“I want to braid your hair.” Yang shrugged.

Blake was confused and grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it. There wasn’t anything great about it, but if she wanted to brag it was very soft.

“I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Blake said with slight hesitance before walking over to the bed and sitting down near Yang.

The blonde haired princess reached out and tenderly parted Blake’s night hair and began to braid it.

“Your hair is very soft Blake,” Yang remarked kindly. “What do you use to make it so?”

“A lotion that I made.” Blake hummed as Yang played with her locks. “Oh speaking of lotion, we need to see how your wound is healing and redress it.”

“I haven’t been in pain.” Yang mentioned, “So that’s a good thing.”

“Even still your highness, your wound must be checked,” Blake said firmly.

“Fine but I could use a bath first.” Yang chuckled “What do you think Ruby?”

The youngest princess was quiet throughout the entire conversation and focused on braiding her sister’s hair.

“Ruby?”

“What?” she snapped.

“Easy now sister, no need to be so hostile” Yang grew concerned “What’s wrong?”

“You’re being made to leave thanks to her” Ruby pointed accusingly at Blake, her voice full of anger.

“She has done nothing of the sort!” Yang yelled back “All Blake has done is merely make a suggestion on how to keep me safe.”

“You’re safe here!” Ruby cried.

“Ruby,” Yang lowered her voice “I can’t even trust our guards.”

Ruby hung her head, Yang was right she couldn’t trust the guards for who knows how many others might betray her.

“I just don’t want you to go.” Ruby sniffled and wiped her tears from her eyes.

“We don’t know of father’s decision yet.” Yang hugged her little sister once more. “But if he does decide that I need to leave the city to reduce the risk of being attacked again I don’t think it will be for long.”

“It just hurts,” Ruby whimpered.

“I know.” Yang cooed softly. “It hurts me too.”

Blake lowered her head in shame for she didn’t mean to bring heartache between the two royal sisters.

“Now how about we head to the baths?” Yang suggested. “I feel a little unclean considering I haven't bathed since before the celebration.”

“Yes let's go to the baths” Ruby agreed with a nod of her head.

“Come, Blake, you shall join us.” Yang gestured for her to follow.

Blake looked up and her ears laid back against her skull. A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks as she stood up, her hair still in its braid. “I will guard you as I promised. Meaning I won't be joining you in the water.”

“Why not? We’re all girls.” Yang said.

 _I just want to see what you look like bare skinned_ Yang thought to herself. _Oh for the love of Qetesh my mind is becoming impure._

“It’s not about our gender your highness,” Blake put her hands behind her back “It’s the difference in status. Royal individuals such as you and your sister get the privilege to bathe first. While I, a mere commoner will bathe last.”

“But you’re the daughter of an appointed royal official, which brings your family status to noble.” Yang pointed out. “And since you became my personal guard, it also means you will take orders from me.”

“Princess please-”

“Therefore I order you to join us in the bath,” Yang ordered.

Blake’s eyebrow twitched, her blush returning tenfold, “As you command your highness.”

“Wonderful, to the baths” Yang chirped leading her sister and Blake to the bath chamber.

 _Why did she have to turn it into an order?_ Blake groaned internally, trailing behind the sisters. They wandered the halls of the palace for a while until they reached the palace bath chamber.

The chamber was an open space where only decorative alabaster stone pillars with large hanging linen sheets in between to provide some privacy. The bath itself was fairly large with fresh lilies floating along the surface of the water, small pitchers for pouring water over oneself sat by the edge of the bath along with small bowls of perfume oils. Blake noticed a few female servants waiting around or trying to find something to do. However, noticing the princesses, they were immediately at their beck and call. Yang gave the servants tasks for them to do, while she and Ruby walked to the edge of the bath and started to remove their clothes.

Blake immediately turned around finding it rude to even gaze upon a woman who was undressing.

“Blake?” Yang called out to her.

Blake bit her lower lip, her ears flattening as a blush rose to her cheeks knowing the blonde haired princess was naked in the water. Blake didn’t know what going through her mind when she said she wanted to be Yang’s bodyguard as her reward for saving her life. The feline faunus saw the unbridled fear in the lilac irises back in the throne room when she said that something else might happen to the blonde haired princess. Blake decided that she didn’t like Yang looking scared, at that moment she chose to protect Yang with her entire being just to ensure that the princess would feel safe, even just a little. However, she did not foresee the consequences of her decision and one such consequence was happening now.

Blake peeked over her shoulder but almost wished she hadn’t, standing there as bare as the day she was born was Yang, with hands on her hips looking in her direction.

“Y-Yes princess?” Blake stuttered, heat rising in her cheeks all the way to the tips of her cat ears.

“You know I was kidding about making you come into the bath with us,” Yang laughed merrily. “But the offer will remain open until we decide to leave.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Blake gave a slight nod.

“But since you’re a bodyguard isn't it your duty to stay close and keep an eye on me?” Yang smirked.

The eldest princess heard the groan coming from the faunus. Yang gave a mental cheer of triumph, by no means was she shy from others seeing her body, in fact, she relished in the attention most of the time. She didn’t understand why she was eager for the black-haired faunus to gaze upon her, but Yang imagined that the golden eyes of her bodyguard would send shivers down her spine or leave her breathless like they did the night of her celebration.

“Yes, it is my duty to…” Blake paused to swallow and slowly turned to look at Yang, her face going a deep shade of red and her eyes looking over her “keep an eye on you.”

Yang decided to tease Blake a little more “Just make sure you don’t stare too long.”

She gave Blake a flirtatious smirk and a wink before wading into the water to enjoy her bath.

As much as Blake didn’t want to, she continued to stare at Yang’s curvaceous figure. _Well, I guess there good and bad things about being a bodyguard._

 


	4. A Darkness Stirs

From the corner of her eye, Yang could still see Blake sitting at the edge of the bath, her feline ears partially flat against her head and a red tint on her cheeks. The blonde-haired princess found great amusement in teasing the cat Faunus, yet she felt a little bad for doing so. Therefore, she turned around and swam towards Blake whose ears were now perked up.

“I owe you an apology for teasing you, Blake.” Yang said sincerely “I am known to many nobles as a flirtatious temptress, so if it means anything I am sorry.”

Blake, who had been sitting near the bath under the sweltering sun, was confused as to what the princess was talking about for she had gotten over the princess’s attempts at charm as well as her being naked in front of her.

“Sorry for what your highness?” the cat faunus tilted her head. “You are who you are, don’t apologise for that.”

“But your face is still a little red,” Yang pointed out, “I thought you were still embarrassed from before.”

“It’s just a little hot sitting under the sun,” Blake chuckled “Which may sound strange coming from a nomad, but usually I’m in a tent reading scrolls, helping our sick or sleeping.”

“What about when you travel?” Yang asked curiosity shining in her eyes.

“We travel during the night,” Blake answered, “We have many reptilian faunus in our tribe, they need to gather heat from the sun. Therefore, my father thought it best to travel at night and rest during the day.”

“Faunuses tend to see better at night do they not?” Yang folded her arms on the stone rim of the bath and rested her chin atop them.

“Some, but not all,” Blake smiled “My family is blessed to have such an ability.”

“Want to join my sister and I in the bath now?” Yang grinned. “You said you were a little hot.”

“I guess I could use a bath.” Blake yawned a little before standing up. “Pardon my tiredness, your highness.”

“It’s fine I think a little sleep will do you some good too,” Yang suggested as she swam a little bit back away from the edge.

Blake turned around with her back facing the princess as she began to disrobe and even though she wasn’t as pretty as the princess was, she was still confident in her body. Looking over to the nearby servants Blake asked one of them to hand her a linen sheet so she could cover herself, the servant merely glanced over before going back to her task, ignoring Blake’s request. Yang saw the servant ignore Blake and decided to speak up.

“You there,” the blonde pointed to the servant who ignored Blake. “I believe my guest asked you for a sheet.”

The servant’s eyes widened now realising she had somehow sparked the princess’s ire. “I-I am deeply sorry your highness, I thought she was a servant who followed you.”

“Well she isn’t,” Yang growled lowly “Blake Belladonna is the only daughter of Ghira Belladonna which may I remind you is a noble.”

Blake saw the servant pale and looked at her, her eyes filled with fear of being punished. The servant threw herself at Blake’s feet and started to apologise profusely over and over again.

“Please forgive me, my lady,” the woman sobbed “Have mercy.”

Blake looked to Yang as she had no idea what to do.

“You were the one she disrespected, not I,” Yang shrugged.

Standing there with her dress only just covering her bosom, Blake sighed.

“All is forgiven,”

The servant girl almost cried in joy “Oh thank you, thank you, oh merciful one.”

“Now if you please, may I have that sheet now?” Blake’s ears twitched nervously.

The servant girl dashed across the chamber and returned just as quickly with a linen sheet one used to cover themselves after a bath. While all of this was happening, Yang could not turn her gaze away from Blake’s exposed shoulders, on them were beautiful tattoos. The cat symbol of Bastet was on both Blake’s left and right shoulders while in between them going down along her spine was the Ankh. The Ankh was more intricate than those of the Bastet symbols, within the loop rested a scarab beetle with its wings curving upward, in the centre of the cross was the Udjat, or better known as the Eye of Ra. Two snakes facing back to back guarded the eye as wings stretched outward towards both the Bastet symbols. Yang was enraptured by the design of the tattoo and wondered how long it took for something like that to be completed. _Perhaps I should get a tattoo._ Yang pondered to herself. The blonde haired princess felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Ruby giving her a look.

“What?”

“Staring is rude.” Ruby simply stated.

Yang poked her tongue out to her little sister in a playful manner which earned a splash of water to her face. The oldest princess blinked before a cheeky grin spread across her lips before she tackled Ruby in the water. Blake watched the two sisters with a smile as she covered her front with the linen sheet and waded into the water. The water was cool against her skin and gave her goosebumps after she sat under the sun for a while. The dancing nomad stayed by the shallow end of the bath and relaxed, closing her eyes and letting her mind wander. However, her peace was halted by a cry of pain, golden eyes shot open to find the source of the cry and found Yang clutching her injured shoulder as a small trail of blood ran down her hand. Blake quickly swam over, worried that Yang had re-opened her wound, Ruby was panicking not knowing what to do. When Blake came to inspect the damage, it seemed only a few stitches have come undone causing slight bleeding.

“Your Highness, we have to take you to the healers now.” The feline faunus stated obviously.

“Just no leeches please.” Yang whimpered.

“I can’t promise you that, but honestly princess you won’t even know they’re there.” Blake tried to encourage the older princess.

“Forgive me, Yang.” Ruby apologised sadly “I didn’t mean to grab your shoulders that hard.”

Yang gave her sister a reassuring smile “I know, it’s alright little sister. Blake will sew the stitches again. Right, Blake?”

The nomad nodded before calling for the servants to help assist Princess Yang while she got out and dried herself off. While the princess was momentarily distracted by her wound, she found herself once again looking in Blake’s direction and by all the gods and goddesses had Yang never seen such perfect beauty. Her lilac gaze followed the curves of the Faunus’s figure and smooth legs that seemed to stretch for days on end. A blush rose to Yang’s cheeks as she remembered what her sister said about staring at a person you barely knew. Forcing herself to look away, Yang, along with the help of a servant, got dressed and waited until Blake was ready. It wasn’t long until Blake came up to the princess and offered her hand.

“Come, Princess, we should go to the healer and ensure that your injury is healing correctly.”

Yang nodded and took her hand, it was warm to the touch and sent tingles up her arm while strange it was not an unpleasant sensation. _How odd_ Yang said to herself within the confines of her mind _I have never felt this before with any other person I have tried seducing._

“Princess?” Blake addressed snapping the blonde out of her trance.

“Oh apologies Blake, I was…Thinking.” Yang drawled.

The feline faunus raised a brow but said nothing instead she guided Yang back to the healing chambers not once letting go of the Princess’s hand. And the blonde did not complain in the slightest.

* * *

 After seeing the healer and making sure the wound was healing properly Yang and Blake were summoned to the throne room by one of the palace guards. The blonde Princess asked if something was wrong and the guard stated that the Pharaoh wanted to see them both. Sharing a confused look the duo made their way to the throne room. Upon entering Blake saw her parents talking with Pharaoh Tai and Princess Ruby was standing by him. However, it did not escape her notice that the youngest Princess was almost in tears. It then dawned on her as to what was happening.

“Father,” Yang cleared her throat “You summoned us?”

The pharaoh’s head turned along with the Belladonnas, Ruby ran up to her sister and hugged her and began to cry. The blonde haired princess was confused at first until she realised that her father had come to his decision as to whether or not she must leave in case someone else would try and assassinate her. With her little sister weeping into her uninjured shoulder and the presence of Blake’s parents Yang knew what his decision was.

“When do I leave?” Yang asked sadly.

“You will leave just before the sun sets.” Pharaoh Tai stated sadly. “I firmly believe that you will be safe with the faunus nomad tribe.”

“I see.” Yang nodded “Then please allow me to spend these last moments with my sister.”

“Of course, I will see to it that everything is ready for you to depart.” He said, “You may go.”

Yang bowed her head and whispered into Ruby’s ear and began to leave. Blake went to follow the two royal princesses. However, Yang stopped her.

“Blake, I know you asked to be my bodyguard.” The blonde struggled to keep tears from spilling over. “But if you please, I wish to be alone with my sister.”

Blake looked down at the stone floor “Of course princess.”

Once the princesses left the throne room, Blake made her way over to her parents but bowed before the pharaoh. Ghira looked at his daughter with a curious expression as she came to step by his side.

“I was told that you became Princess Yang’s bodyguard.”

“Yes, father,” Blake stood proudly. “I know the risks.”

“I know you do,” The burly chieftain grumbled. “Lord Pharaoh Tai told me about what had occurred in the gardens and how you saved her life. He asked me as a friend to allow you to continue to protect her while she is travelling with us.”

Blake looked at her father in the eye with a silent question.

“I agreed,” He smiled “No one in the tribe will be imbecilic enough to hurt the Chief’s daughter to get to the princess.”

“Thank you, father.” Blake felt relieved. She felt the gentle touch of her mother’s hand on her shoulders. Turning her gaze to her Blake saw nothing but pride in her eyes.

“I am very proud of you Blake,” Kali smirked, “But it means more training.”

Blake nodded “Of course. But I have duties to the tribe so I can’t guard her highness with every passing hour of the sun.”

Kali and Pharaoh Tai both pondered at Blake’s words. The Egyptian ruler did not know how he felt about his daughter not being guarded at all times. It worried him. As for Kali, she knew Blake had many duties in helping the tribe while they travelled and with her daughter being the next leader of the tribe she knew that she couldn’t shirk them. However, a solution soon presented itself.

“What about teaching her highness the basic techniques in fighting?” Ghira spoke up. Everyone looked at him with both shocked and curious expressions. All save for his majesty.

“I am not sure how I feel about my daughter learning how to fight.” Pharoah Tai responded, concern laced in his voice.

“I will teach her myself if it will ease your mind.” Ghira reassured, “And Blake will be her sparring partner so she can practice her techniques.”

“Your daughter knows how to fight?” the Egyptian king cocked a brow in astonishment as he looked up and down the chief’s daughter.

“Of course she does,” Ghira laughed wholeheartedly “She is better than many of the men in the tribe. After all, what is a chief that doesn’t know how to fight to defend their people?”

“I can not argue with your reasoning there Ghira” Pharaoh Tai chuckled “Very well I will permit you to teach my daughter the basic skills in fighting. But nothing more advanced than that.”

Ghira nodded at the Pharaoh’s request before bowing to him. It wasn’t even a moment later that the two men began to discuss possible trading outposts throughout the kingdom that stretched along the Nile river. Kali and Blake decided that they would go for a small walk rather than listen about trading and other empire business.

* * *

  **Somewhere in the desert in a long forgotten Temple**

* * *

 Four people dressed in black hooded robes stood before a tall carved stone statue of a woman as they chanted an ancient verse that spoke of destruction, chaos and darkness. The eyes of the statue were glowing in a vibrant red as veins of black pulsed along the stone woman’s body as if it was a living being. The earth shook slightly beneath the feet of the robed figures.

“Oh, the Goddess wishes to speak,” One of the figures clapped happily “Her voice it is like the gentle whispers of the breeze.”

“Quiet,” the tallest hooded individual growled lowly “Kneel before her magnificence.”

The four individuals kneeled down before the stone statue of the forgotten goddess. A feminine voice echoed through the chamber, it was authoritative and demanding yet somewhat soft and alluring at the same time.

“That antelope faunus you sent. He has failed in capturing the princess.” The voice spoke from nowhere yet everywhere. “I want you to bring him before me when he returns and sacrifice him before me as punishment for his failure.”

“Pardon oh great goddess of darkness but how do you know he has failed?” one hooded figure spoke, his voice sounding formal but also uncaring.

“I am a goddess,” the voice stated harshly “I see all that happens in this pathetic excuse of what you call a world. You best remember that or else you will be the first to feel my power.”

The man went silent.

“It seems the princess will be leaving the royal palace soon. She will be travelling with a tribe of faunus nomads. Tyrian.”

“Yes, my goddess,” one of the hooded figures stood up and took down his hood, golden eyes wide and excited, his dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid and scars crisscrossed his chest and abdomen their origins unknown. He grinned in a way that made him look like he has lost all of his sanity.

“I want you to capture the princess for me. Gain the nomad tribe’s trust first,” the figureless voice said, “But if you poison or kill her either by accident or on purpose I will be disappointed in you.”

“Of course oh great and beauteous one.” Tyrian bowed dramatically.

“Forgive me but is that truly wise?” the one that doubted the voice from before stood up, he too pulled his hood down. His hair was short and black with grey on the sides and his eyes a mix of gold and green. The man had an air of nobility around him hence is superior attitude “I believe I could easily get the princess with no trouble.”

“How about I cut out your tongue with my stinger, Watts?” Tyrian threatened with a sadistic smile. “The goddess chose me, and I will do her bidding.”

“I simply think that this certain task requires a more stable mind.” Watts brushed off Tyrian’s threat as if it were nothing. “after all those scars on your body from your time as a sex slave-”

“SILENCE YOU BASTARD!” Tyrian grabbed Watts by the collar of his robe and lifted him off the floor before he began to laugh like a maniac “You have a death wish, don’t you? I will gladly give you that wish.”

Quick as a cheetah, Tyrian lashed his scorpion tail out the stinger mere inches away from Watt’s neck as his eyes turned into a deep purple indicating his readiness to kill.

“Tyrian!” the goddess’s voice barked “Leave him. I gave you a task. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Tyrian chuckled and put Watts down he licked his lips like a lion eyeing its prey “You better thank our goddess that she intervened otherwise you would be on the floor writhing in pain by now.”

The scorpion faunus left the chamber of worship leaving the other three alone. Watts straightened his robe and brushed his sleeves.

“Do not question my decisions again Watts.” The goddess warned, “Because next time I won’t stop Tyrian from killing you.”

“Yes, Lady Salem. I beg for your forgiveness.” Watts kneeled once again.

“Very well. All of you may go.” The voice of the goddess ordered and with that the red eyes of the statue faded and became lifeless. Salem’s presence no longer with them.

“And that is why lady Salem never bestowed a part of her powers to you Watts.” One of the figures pulled off their hood revealing a young woman with short black hair cut above her jawline with a fringe covering her right eye. “You always doubt her motives and decisions which gives her reason enough to mistrust you.”

“Yet you still failed at taking the city all those years ago Cinder,” Watts huffed in annoyance “As to why our goddess brought you back from the dead is beyond me.”

The two glared at each other for a time until the third member spoke up.

“We should deal with that antelope faunus that failed to capture the princess.”

Watts cleared his throat and went back to being his egotistic self. “Yes, we should, however, I would rather not get my clothes all…Bloody. I’ll let you two handle it for I have ritual scrolls to read.”

He then left.

“So Hazel how is recruitment going?” Cinder asked simply out of the fact that their numbers were steadily growing.

“Adam is good at breaking in the newer individuals. But his revenge against the nomad tribe that left him to die is blinding him.” Hazel’s voice was gruff as he spoke. “Let's get everything ready for the sacrifice.”

“Yes, let’s.” Cinder’s eyes glowed a fiery yellow in anticipation.

* * *

 

                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s chapter 4 done of this story and have no idea as to where it will lead. All I have is the ending in mind. Also, this is my first fanfiction where I am writing the other villains from the show. So, we’ll see how that goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this installment. for I owe it to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqFvwthX6eo (give it a listen because it reminded me of egypt somehow)
> 
> I did have an image i made of Blake's tattoo but i have no idea how to put it in the fanfiction here on AO3 *shrugs* oh well guess i'll leave it to all of your imagination.
> 
> If there is a fanfiction you wish for me to update next, please be sure to put the story’s title in your review/comment (or head over to the suggestion location under the title: 'Stories to Update, what do the fans want?' listed in My works.)
> 
> This is xXIyra16Xx, signing out.


End file.
